Zuko and Katara, is it possible?
by rureadingthis
Summary: What if Aang was never found and the war was still on?Fire Lord Ozai kidnaps Katara, Zuko saves her and escapes. They have a long journey a head of them if they want to stop this war. Will a certain couple bloom?( Aang will be in later chapters. )
1. Kidnapped

_Hello fellow readers! This is my first story on fanfiction, I'm sorry if there's any bad grammer or if this story you have any suggestions please review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbendr._

Katara's POV

Where am I?... I woke up in a cell, wondering what happend. I tried to get up but my hands were chained to the floor. What happened?

I started to look around. Metal walls, a door with a bit of light ( which is my only light source ), and a so called "bed" which is just a pile of hay.

I heard some vocies on the other side of the door. I tried to hear better by putting my ear by the door.

"So, I hear that Fire Lord Ozai is going to tourture this water peaseant."

" That will teach those water benders to behave."

Fire Lord Ozai?What happened and why am i in the Fire Nation?

My head started to hurt, then all these memories started to flow in my head.

_" Are you sure you have to go Sokka?"_

_Sokka was going to the Earth Kingdom to round up warriors to fight against the fire nation._

_" Katara, if you want this war to end then you gotta let some people go."_

_I felt like I was going to cry a hole ocean!But I kept those tears in._

_" Just be careful, please."_

_" Of course I will, promise you'll take good care of Gran Gran."_

_" Promise"_

_I watch as Sokka entered the ship and in a few minutes, he was gone. Two days past and I was sad, but being the watertribe princess doesn't mean I relax all day._

_I was headed to the village to start working, but then i saw soe ships. Is Sokka already here?_

_All of a sudden I blacked out._

It all came to me. The fire nation must have kidnapped me. Oh no, what about Gran Gran, the watertribe. I am the only capable person who could lead the watertribe. I started to feel nauseous of just imagining of what could be happening now that i am gone.

Then the door open...

_So this is my first chapter! Reveiw!? _


	2. New cell

_Hello again,sorry if chapter 1 was really short. This chapter will be longer. You are free to give me any suggestions if you want._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avater: The Last Airbender_

_So here is chapter 2..._

Katara's POV

Then the door open..

A fire nation guard came in, well... busted in.

" Hello waterbender, I am just here to tell you some rules that you must obey to."

Rules? Since when do prisoners get a lecture about rules?

I made a confused face, but i guess he ignored it.

" Ok, rule one is that you will only get two eals a day, breakfast and dinner. Dont think you"ll be getting a feast though."

" Second, when we give you a drink of water we will hold your arms and legs. Just in case you use some of you water mumbo jumbo"

Great, they make me feel right at home. What do they think I am, a creepy animal just waiting to kill anybody in my way.

" Third rule, you won't get showers, nor go out of your cell and someone will come in and clean your sweat, in case you use that too."

He must have realized the face I made because he started to yell at me.

" Change that fucking face you have, your lucky you have these privleges! Most prisoners get beaten till they die!"

" By the way, you WILL be nice to the Fire Lord when you see him, and don't give any racket or we will give you less food than you already have!"

I just looked at him and nodded. He left to the next cell, and I heard him telling the other prisoner the same rules.

The only thing I could do was wait.

_A couple of days later..._

This place stinks, lliteraly. My stink didn't help either. Normaly I would have tried to escaped from this ship days ago, but Sue Ling told me that who ever tried to escape the died. She said that there are more fire nation warriors in the prisoner ship than in any other.

Sue Ling is the person who claens the sweat from my cell. I feel sorry for her because I sweat ALOT. This cell is very HOT. Anyway, she's a refugee from the earth kingdom. She said she was going to the market and the fire nation kidnpped her. She often told me storys about her family. I told her about the south pole and my family.

Two days passed an we finally reached the fire nation.

Zuko's POV

" Zuzu, wake up or I'll burn your room up. "

I woke up, I would have not but I knew Azula wasn't kidding. She has burned my room before, good thing I wasn't in there.

" What do you want"

" Father wants you to come see this waterbender who just arrived, I can't wait to see what they do to her!"

I sighed, Why can't she be a normal girl who is nice and sweet instead of a freak who enjoy the fresh smell us suffer and hate.

I got up and changed in to my fire prince clothes.

I entered in the throne room and saw my father, serious and scary as always.

" Father " I bowed.

" Son"

I heared in a hateful tone. I sat on my throne and waited.

Later, I saw a fire nation ship unload people. Then I saw a girl, she was kind of pretty but I couldn't visualize her because she was full of dirt.

She had mocha skin, blue eyes and a worn out watertribe outfit. Why would father want a watertribe girl?

Azula, of course, beat me to it and asked father.

" Father."

" Yes dear?"

Of course it's obvious that he prefers her than me.

" Why did they bring a stupid water peasent?"

" She's not only a water peasant, she the only waterbender from the Southern watertribe."

" WHAT!? I thought we killed them all!"

" Azula, don't you dare yell at me!"

She sat down, I couldn't help but smile. they brought the waterbender closer.

" Fire Lord Ozai" he bowed.

" We have brought to you the last waterbender from the Southern watertribe."

Father looked at her.

" Give her a shower and take her to the dungens, we will see what we will do to her later."

They took the waterbender away, I left to train.

Katara's POV

We left the throne room and man is that fire lord scary! He didn't blink once and he sounded the he would have killed me in no time.

I was glad that was over.

They gave my a bath and changed me in fire nation clothes, they showed more than necessary but it was better than nothing. I had a shirt that reached above my bellybutton and it didn't cover my sholder. I had no shoes and a long skirt with skinny pants underneath. And of course, it was all red.

They took me to another cell, I hope it was better than my other cell. We entered the cell, it was better than the other one. It had a cot with a pillow and blanket, it had a small window, a candle and a metal door.

_sorry if it's not so long as expected but it's longer than the last chapter. Who ever has any suggestions or ideasplease send it to me._

_!PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. Conversacions

_Hi readers, so sorry the chapters are short this one is longer.!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender_

Noramal POV

Katara sat on the cot and her stomage growled. As if the guards read her mind they entered with some food. She looked at the tray, it had an apple ( red, of course) , some rice and water. She slowly took a bite of the apple.

" Hurry up and eat your food, we have to watch you eat in case you waterbend"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Luckly, the didn't see her. Sue Ling told her the guards were worst here than in the ship.

She finished eating and the guards left. She stayed in her cell completely bored. She thought about Sokka, he should be returning to the south pole by now. What would he do while she was gone.

There was a knocked on the door.

Katara's POV

Somebody was knocking on the door. I thought all guards just barge in to see the prisoners, not knock.

A old man entered with a tray of tea, he probaly was a prisoner. He had a long beard and was kind of fat. the thing that suprised me most was that he had a smile. I have never seen a prisoner smile.

" Hello dear, are you from the watertribe?"

I nodded, not noing if i should trust him.

" Well, my name is Iroh. And what is yours?"

"Ka-Katara" I sounded weak.

" Well Katara, would you like some jasmine tea?"

Jasmine tea? I shook my head.

" No? Most people love my tea. Oh well, I guess some people who don't like tea."

I smiled at him. For an old man, his happieness is contageous. He was being nice to me so the last thing I could do was say something, right?

" So, Iroh."

" Yes lady Katara?"

" Are you a prisoner?"

" Well, I guess I kind of am, why?"

" No reason. Did you get captured by the fire nation?"

I couldn't believe it. I meet him four a couple of minutes and I trust this guy completely.

" No, I am here for being a traitor."

A traitor? He must have seen my expression.

" You see, I used to be the general of the fire nation, the next in line for the throne before my brother took over."

He was firenation! but how can a man nice and careing be pert of the fire nation.

" I turned my back against the fire nation, to do what's right."

I calmed down a bit. Later Iroh had to go and once again, I was bored.

Zuko's POV

I finished training and explored around the palace ( even though I know this place from head to toe ). Then I saw a maid rushing tourds me.

" Excuse me young servant, I have an important event to attend. Could you take this eal to the waterbender prisoner please."

She handed me the tray and ran off. She probaly confused me for being a servant, since I don't have my fire prince crown and I not dressed in fancy clothes. I didn't want to go and give food to the waterbender, but nobody was here. I had no choice, that lady looked like if she didn't go to that important event she would have died.

I went to the dungeons, man is this place creepy. It's black and there is barley any light. Most of the cell's were empty. There were chains everywhere. I saw the waterbenders cell and I entered.

I saw the waterbender, she looked at me and backed away.

" Who are you?"

I could tell she was scary , what would she do if she found out that I am the fire prince.

" Why do you want to know?"

" Well sorry! I would like to know the names of the people who captured my!"

Well, someone has a tempure. I would have lied about my name but I am never to fond of lying, tradeing yes but I only lie when its necessary.

" I'm Zuko Prince of the Fire Nation." I replied with no emotion ( thanks Mai )

The waterbender looked like she was going to kill me but at the same time, she was scared.

" So, what is your name?"

" Katara, now fuck off."

" That's an unusual name." I know it sucked but Azula always did that to me.

She just rolled her eyes. I handed her the food tray and she began eating. The silence was awkward. I know she's a prisoner but I'm not like my father, mean and cruel with no hope for good. She finished eating. Just when I was going to go, my uncle entered.

" Why, hello Kata- oh hello Zuko. Have you met Katara?"

" Yes, she has a small tempure you know."

Katara frowned.

" Don't fret, I took care of you for years. I can deal with short tempured people."

Now it was my turn to frown.

Katara's POV

Iroh came, thank the spirits. This fire prince was makeing me irratated.

" Hello Iroh" I said to him politely

" Hello lady Katara, this is Zuko my nephew."

Nephew, he is his nephew?

" I see you both aren't getting along, I'll just leave you two to talk."

He left and LOCKED the door!

" Now I'll be back in ten minutes, good luck!"

Great, I am stuck with the prince of jerks. He calls his uncle to let him go but Iroh left. He sat down very angery looking. I noticed his scar, it covered the left-side of his face. He ust have saw me stareing because he turned his face so I don't see it.

I also notice the helth part of his face. Apart from the scare, he was good looking. Katara! Snap out of it, he is fire nation your enemy. But Iroh is fire nation and he is not bad. I'll try to find out about his personality by looking at him. He looks like a person who is very stubbern and serious but his scar made him look gentle and scared.

" Looks don't tell you much."

I just looked away. If looks don't tell me anything then let's try words.

" So ' Prince Zuko"

" Just Zuko is fine"

" Zuko, look I am not jumping in excitment cause your here, but its so boring in here so let's use these 10 minutes that we have."

Fire prince or not, I am so bored in this stupid cell all day and night.

" Whats there to do? Incase you don't know, we have nothing to do in here!"

Wow, talk about tempure. He just looked at me with a questioning look. We could start a conversacion but who knows if he will even talk to me. Well, nothing beats trying. I started asking simple questions like his favorite color and stuff like that and he did the same, but it didn't kill the awkwardness.

" Why did you father captured me?" I asked.

" I don't know, he has scary ways to think. He is not the noramal dad, he hates everyone except my stupid sister Azula. "

I looked at his scar. I opened my mouth to ask about it but he just shook his head. Probaly doesn't want to touch that theme.

" So tell me about Azula."

He made a frown and answered me.

" Well, Azula is probaly the worst person you could ever imagine. She is very annoying and thinks that she is the best person ever."

That is the longest answer he had given me in the whole conversacion.

" And?"

I know he is a jerk and I don't trust him at all but I want to know more about Azula. At the south pole, everyone knows about Fire Lord Ozai and a bit of fire prince Zuko but I have never heard much about fire princess Azula.

" She was born as a firebending prodigy and I wasn't, so you can guess who father preffers. People saw her better than me because while she is showing to the world her mastered moves, I was tripping over my feet. Lets also say Azula and I don't have a steady relacionship. She always used to burn my stuff and embarressed me infront of her friends. So, in short terms, she is a mess."

Definetly the longest answer. I started feel a bit bad for him. I mean, Sokka and me do fight but in the end we always made up. When one of us needed help, the other came. The war was the only thing that seperated us but apart from that, we always syuck together. But just an ' me and my sister never got along' story won't change her mind about him.

" How long have we been in here? Iroh said ten minutes not thirdy minutes!"

Zuko realized how long we have been here and started to call/shout for Iroh. Ten minutes later Iroh came.

" Sorry that I am late, I must have lost track of time."

He opened the door and Zuko got out. Not even a goodbye.

_A couple of hours later..._

I need to do something, anything. I don't care if it's chores, I'll do anything! I walked over to the door. I saw two guards talking about their favorite foods or something. I called them over.

" What!?" a guard replied in a very angry tone. I could tell by the sound of his vocie that he was into the food conversacion and did not want to be disturb. Sokka used to give me that voice when I interrupted him in a conversacion he was haveing over the best way to eat sea prunes. The guy sure loves food.

" I need to do something, broom, mop, dishes, anything!"

" Okay, first of all YOU don't tell ME what to do. Second, The Fire Lord ordered not to take you out unless he tells us to."

I let out a sigh and turn to the small window. It was the size of two bricks but you could see alot. I didn't really pay attencion to any thing else but the rain. I haven't seen as much water together in the last week. I was glad I could be a bit near y element. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out . I was interrupted by a knock on the cell door.

" Hello lady Ka- I am sorry, did I interruped something?"

" Oh, no I was just looking out the window." I saw Iroh with some tea.

" More tea?"

" Oh lady Katara, no one can have enough tea. Any ways I came to tell you that in any day now I will escape to Ba Sing Se."

" What, why?" Iroh was the only person who I completely trusted.

" I can't live in a sociady with so much hatred and destruction. I will descover a new life as a refusee and proboly reach my goals and run a good tea shop! I am sorry if you will miss me, but I must go and follow my life."

I just stared at him, not with anger but with saddness. I hugged him tight.

" Just, tell me when you are going to leave. Ok."

" Of course I will, you will have Zuko visit you for me!"

Yeah, what a great idea, have the fire prince see me in my cell and have awkward conversacions for who knows how long!

" Zuko isn't that bad, he just has... anger issuses. Once you get to know him more you'll see that he also is a caring person."

Yeah, careing.

" Iroh, how long will I stay here?"

He just looked at me and his smile disappeared. He looked down.

" I don't know what to say, my brother has a unpredictable way to deal with things. He sees the world in a whole other prespective."

I looked down at the black floor, wondering how many days will past till I ever see Gran Gran, dad or Sokka again. If I see them again.

Before I knew it, Iroh was gone.

Zuko's POV

I ran the hell out of that cell! Finally, I am out of there. I mean it's not like I hate Katara but why stay so the awkwardness is longer? The conversacions were intresting depending on the queston. If there was a question to personal I just looked away and shook my head. Talk about Mr. Mysterious. Uncle is crazy at times, but I can never get really mad at him. I know I sometimes yell at him and all but in the end, he always gets his way without moving a muscle.

I am going to give Katara alot more visits because my uncle is going to Ba Sing Se and ' make a new life there'. I am a bit happy though. Katara and I don't really talk because she is just a stupid peasent but stupid peasent or not, talking to her even a bit beats the talks with my sister and her friends ( Tai Lee and Mai ). Well, maybe not Mai, I really like her. But talking with Katara totally beats Azula and Tai Lee.

I was headed to the gardens to see my favorite animals, Turtle-Ducks. Azula always teases my because I like these animales because it appears there 'too girly'. I like these animales only because my mother liked them. Befor the night she disappeared I used to like these weird animals like the bear or the ostrich. Then went my mother disappeared, father took away all her things. Since everything she left behind, the turtle-ducks were the only thing that reminded me of her.

Any way, I made it to the garden and watched as the turtle-ducks swam. I sat down on the grass and began to meditate. I closed my eyes and thought of nothing. Then, I searched in my body to find an uncomfurtable part of my body. When I was completely comfurtable, I let my energy flow around me. Minutes passed and I was going to a deep meditacion. Suddenly, I saw all my surroundings come together and started to old in to a lady. I couldn't see her face but she had pale skin and black hair. She had a light green dress with long sleeves, a dark green outer skirt and dark green shoe. Her face started to appear. I reconized it, I was my mother. She was talking but no words came out. It looked like she was in a hurry or she was worried. Then her words started to come out.

" Katara." She said in a wooried tone.

" You must help Katara."

Katara? Why must I protect Katara?

" I love you Zuko."

" Wait mom! I need to know! What happened to you!"

Suddenlty she looked at y and said

" You can't change the pass but you could live the future."

What does that have to do with any thing.

" I am not gone, I am still here. I want to see you in person "

" So, you are still alive?" I asked I a weak voice. I felt like I would cry, and I do NOT cry.

" I love you."

And with that, she disappeared. " I love you too." was all I could say. I opened y eyes. A great saddness came over me. She could still be alive. All these years I thought she was dead. But she could still be alive. I need to find her, but the question is, how? I tried to think of the possible ways to find her. But, there is a great chance that she no longer lives I mean who could be sure a person you see in your mind while meditating is still alive. For all I know, it could have been her spirit talking to me. Ok, let's just say I am sure that she is alive. I wouldn't know her exact location but judging from her close she could be in the Earth kingdom or in an island. I could take world maps just in case. Lets see, what else could I do? I could meditate and try to find her again, but how many chaces do I have of that happening.

Then, it hit me. Father. He would know what had happened to her. I got up and started to walk/run to find my father. He is probaly in the throne room. I checked, but he wasn't there. I asked one of the Guards to tell me where he was. The guard told me he was in a meeting. I went to the meeting room but didn't enter. I remebered the last time I was in one of my fathers meetings, so I just waited for him outside.

I heard some mumbleing comeing from the meeting. I know it wasn't my business but I didn't care.

" I completely forgotten about her." I heard my father say.

Forgotten about who.

" What will we do to her." I heard a councilman say.

" We should keep her and use her power." said another councilmen.

" No, we will not keep her. She is a threat to all the Fire Nation. She could be to powerful to controll." I heard my father say.

" But Fire Lord Ozai, you should consid-"

" I SAID NO!" I heard y father say.

Who ever they are talk ing about, they sure do make a conversacion.

" Besides, there are more waterbenders in the Northern watertribe."

Waterbenders? They must be talking about Kya or Kiara no um... Katara!

" What will we do with the waterbender then?" asked a councilmen. I could imagine my father giving him a smirk.

" In two day froms now, the water bender will be EXECUTED!"

_Can't wait for chapter 4! PLEASE REVIEW!_


	4. Escape

_Hi fanfiction readers! I would like to present you to chapter 4!I would like to say sorry about the bad grammer and spelling._

_Disclamer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender_

Zuko's POV

Executed! I almost fainted when I heard father say that but I stayed still. You can say me and Katara aren't great friends and we just met but and like I said before, I am not my father. I actually have a heart for living things. I need to help Katara,my mother or spirit mother or what ever said to help her and I don't think of letting her down. I went to my room to think of a plan to help Katara escape. Her execution is in two days which is on the last friday of the month and father always executes the fire nation people first. You don't need to see it to belive it, he even kills people from his own nation. Only the Fire Lord and his most trusted men get to see it, but one time when I was little Aluza made me come with her to see an execution and it is not a good sight to see. They chopped off a farmers head showing no mercy at all, I watched with shock seeing his lifeless head falling into a basket. I couldn't even see a knife without shakeing for a week.

Any way, father first executes fire nation people, then earth kingdom people and lastly, watertribe people. I hope ( not in a bad way ) that father has a lot of eath kingdom people to execute. I ordered some black clothing for me and Katara so we could escape at night and won't be seen. Now I only have one problem... where should we escape? I smacked my palm on my forehead. There about a billion guards around the palace. I closed my eyes to think.

There are at least 20 guards in the eastern part of the palace where the kitchens are. If this waterbender is any good a bending then it wouldn't be hard beating the crap out of those guards.

I went to the dungeons and entered in Katara's cell. She looked at me with fear and then she started to calm down, she probaly thought that I was a soldier or something.

" Scaried I see." I said.

"You don't scare me. It's just.. Azula was here a while ago."

Oh so I'm not capable of scareing a girl! But then again, I'm nothing like Azula, she doesn't scary she terrifies. Wait..Why was Azula here? Last time I checked she didn't just 'visit' the prisoners. Okay, focus Zuko! This isn't about Azula and where she goes this is about saveing Katara.

" Azula told me that your father was going to kill me and along with that she is going to personally visit my brother and kill him. She is a monster, no ofence."

" None taken."

She has a brother?How did Azula know father was going to execute Katara? Father probaly invited her to attened the meeting. Of course!

" Is it true that I am going to be executed?" she said in a concerned tone.

I looked down at my feet not knowing what to say. I couldn't just say ' Yes, in a fewdays your head is going to be in a basket!'. She was looking at me. I sighed and looked at her.

" I am afraid that it's true, my father will have you executed in two days, night time while there is a new moon." Of course father picked the night where there is a new moon. Waterbenders are at their weakest when there is a new moon and strongest at a full moon. My uncle had studied waterbenders and told me nonstop all he knew about them. It was torture!She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I could feel the saddness she was living through.

" So, this is it. In two days... I will no longer exist." She was chocking on her words but wasn't crying.

" No, you aren't going to died. I will help you escape and take you back to the south pole." I said in my most serious tone. She looked like she was not buying it.

" People don't help there own prisoners escape, especialy fire nation people."

" Well, actually you are my fathers prisoner not mine. Besides, you need help and I am going to give it to you. You only need to trust me."

She looked at me with a questionable look. " Fine I will go with you. But be warned, you do anything, one slip up, one mastake that will make me think you are going to betray me, you will be known as prince Zuko who was painfully murdered by a water bender."

She had a scary face and it looked like she wasn't kidding. I justed stood there shocked! I thought that waterbenders were the calmest people of all. I just nodded at her and stayed silent.

" So, whats the plan?" she said acting as if she hadn't threatened to kill me at all.

" Well, I am guessing that the execution will be at night so I will give you some black clothing so we can blend in. I assume that the guards will take you to another cell so you can see the other executions and fear him more. You will be the last person to be executed, so we will have enough time to escape. I will pack food and other supplies. I will come disguised as a guard supposedly to take you to Azula for a personal visit. We will go toward the east side of the palace avoiding all the guards. At some point, we will see about 20 guards and we have to beat them all in order to escape. I need to know if you are any good at waterbending."

She nodded.

" We will head to Ember's Island and find our way to the earth kingdom and then to the south pole." I have to admitt that I just have thought of the planning a couple of moments ago, but my plan is a very good one, needs more help but it's a good one. I left Kataras cell. Now...where to find a guards uniform.

_Two days later..._

I have everything ready for the escape to night though I've never slept out of the palace so I packed things that seem important. I have water to drink and for waterbending, food, blankets, a map, money, a compass, I assume Katara is a healer but I will bring some gauze just in case, rope and salt( In case father sends some animals to find us, so the salt loses our scent and they can't find us). I was all packed and ready.

I went training and had lunch and before I knew it... the sun was setting.

Katara's POV

I hope Zuko knows what he is doing because the sun is setting and I am getting nervous. Some guards entered and told me that we were going to a new cell, just like Zuko predicted. I entered the new cell. It was similar to the other cell I had but there wasn't a cot and the window was bigger. I looked out the window and saw Fire Lord Ozai, his advisors, Azula, people playing the drums and the fire nation people who are going to be executed. I hope he comes soon.

I heard screaming and looked out the window. I saw a poor and skinny man who's head was cut off. My eyes widen in horror seeing all that blood was splattering everywhere. Even if I didn't know him, I was crying. The moreprisoners where executed and it was like hell. Then, I saw the next prisoner and I thought my heart skipped a beat. The next prisoner was the one and only... Sue Ling. She had the same clothing when I saw her in the ship. She was more dirty than before. She had a strong face and held her head was up high but I could tell she was crying inside. I was crushed but I didn't speak. I saw her lean in and supported her neck. Then she looked at my window and mouthed out 'Always be strong' I nodded. The next thing I knew...my great friend Sue Ling... was dead.

I was scared by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a guard . He took off his helmet and had a sad expression.

"I bet Sue Ling thought of you as a great friend too."

How did Zuko know about Sue Ling? Never mind, I just stayed there and stared at the floor, then Zuko pulled me up.

"Come on, we are running out of time."

He took my wrists and put them behind my back to make it look like he was escorting me somewhere. We were in the halls and there has been guards asking zuko where was he takeing me but he smoothly lied saying that princess Azula wanted to see me. We reached the gardens and when the coast was clear, we changed into the black clothing he gave me some bags full of supplies and we quickly climbed on the roof and hided. I had to admitt we looked like ninjas in the night. A problem was that my eyes didn't exactly blend in the night so well so I must avoid eye contact. Zuko gave me a water pouch to waterbend and we ran swiftly on the roof and reached the kitchen roof. We hid behind a dragon statue. I looked at Zuko. He blended perfectly in the night. I noticed he had his hair down. I started to blush, good thing most of my cheeks were covered by the black fabric.

" You take the guards from the right, I'll take the ones on the left."

We jumped off the roof and the guards came after us. Zuko started to throw punches and kicks a them. I opened the water pouch and made water whips. I whiped three of them but the rest dodged them. Some were fire benders and started to throw fire punches. I block them with water and turned it to a blocks of ice. I wasn't the best fighter so I just threw the ice to every guard I saw. I knock out one person. Then the guards came and punched me.I ducked and kicked his side and then his chest. I dodged most punches and kicks but some did hit me. I blasted two guys with water and frozed a guy to the ground. Someone kicked my upper leg and it couldn't move. It hurted ALOT! The guard was going to hit me in the face but Zuko shot him with a fire ball and then punches another guy in the stomage. Then, someone was going to punch him but as if it were in slow motion, Zuko jumped on it as if it were a diveing bored or something he was up high and did a high kick. I couldn't get up but Zuko looked like he could handle it all. I tried to waterbend sitting down but it wasn't very good. I victoriously froze two guards and Zuko finished the came over to me.

" I could have wanted help you know!" After all this he now wants to fight!

" Well sorry!I was injured and I did still helped! I frozed some people." He looked at me with an annoyed face.

" Fine, next time I will just make sure that my leg doesn't get hurt when a hundred pound guy pounds it!"

" You better."

Jerk. " Just help me up. This isn't the exact place to argue." He helped me up but I felt a sharp pain under the my knee and I picked me up bridal style ( I again blushed)and we finally escaped the palace. Zuko was running and jumping on and off the roofs of the houses while still holding me. It started to rain.

" Zuko wait." he stopped.

" What?!"

I collected loads of water and made a ice platform. He when on it and I lifted the platform and headed the hell out of here. Zuko used firebending to make us faster. The fire was melting the ice platform so I kept turning the water back to ice. In an hour we made it to Ember's Island.

" We can stay in my family home, we never came back in years so it will be the last place anyone will think to look for us." we entered and I looked around. I saw a picture of Fire Lord Ozai, younger Zuko and Azula and a lady who probaly was his mother. She looked peaceful and happy, actually the ALL look peaceful and happy. How is that?

" Don't touch that." was all he said before he left.

I still couldn't stand up because of the pain. I looked at my leg, it was swollen and very bruised. I to used some water to heal it. I found out that I had healing abilities before the fire nation could kidnap me. A little boy broke his hand and when I used waterbending to stop the swelling and then the water glowed and then his arm was completely healed. Zuko changed in to some red pant but his chest was bare. I must say that Zuko is in shape, he has a nice body. With all this blushing my face probaly looked like a tomatoe. I looked at his scar wondering how did he get it but I didn't want to tell him anything I mean, if I had a scar like that I wouldn't like to talk about it either.

"Do you need help?" I was suprised that a jerk like him would like to help me. I know he just saved me and all but he is the son of the fire nation for fucking sake! His people ruined everyone's life.

" Could you bring me a bowl of water." he left and came back with the bowl of water. I waterbended the water to go around my leg. It started to glow and I saw Zuko widen his eyes. My leg healed and I stopped. I saw Zuko stare in complete shock.

" What the fuck was that!"

" Well, waterbenders are healers I guess, I am just healing my leg. Is that wrong?"

" No, it's just that... you can heal... anything?"

I knew where he was going with this. I had a very bad feeling inside of me.

" Well, most things I can heal.. but.. I can't heal sc-scars though." I said quietly.

" Oh" he looked down and then sat on the bed.

" But." He looked up. " If we ever go to the north pole... there is a small chance that we cold find this special water, water from the spirit Oasis that has special properties and maybe ... it could heal your scar."

He turned around looked at the floor. He then smiled. It wasn't a noramal smile, it was a smile of hope.

Zuko's POV

"...it could heal your scar."

I looked at the floor asking myself, what if she can heal it?. People will treat me diferent well, when I'm not in the fire nation since I'm the prince and all. Probably in other nations but I will have to be under cover... or not. Probaly people won't reconize me if she does heal it, people just reconize me by my scar so I won't have to worry. I hope that the trip to the north pole will come soon but who knows if we are ever going to go. I got up and I looked around the place and you could say that I was walking down memory lane. I mostly remembered the times me and Azula got in trouble. There was a time when I was in my room looking at the beach when Azula came calling me a few names. Some how, it ended with a fire bending fight. She then pushed me and I broke some sort of ancient vase. I swear I could still see the small peices of broken vase on the floor. There was the broken peice of funeture caused by me and Azula because I was sitting there and Azula was ment to throw a fire ball at me but missed by a few inches. The good thing was that she got in trouble and not me, it was one of the best days of my life. I saw Katara comeing out of the attic with a scroll. One day in this house and she's already noseing around. Of course, water peasents are curious.

She came running to me with a cheese smile. She open the scroll and there was a picture of my father as a baby. He looked so happy but look at that monster now and you'll belive that it's not him as a harmless baby.

" Zuko! This is adorable! You were so cute and tiny!"

" It's not me... it's my father." She finally shuted up. She made a confused face.

" But... he looks so happy... and.. it looks like he actually had some good in him and-" I quickly took the picture and burned it in a few seconds.

" Well no! my father is a man of hatered right? He can't have any good in him I mean look at him he is a fucking Monster! He doesn't deserve this image showing he actually had a heart!" I started to yell at her but then I calmed down a bit.

I sighed " My father is continuing a fucking war. His happieness comes from pain and suffering. He executes for fun."

" Look I know you think you father doesn't care about you than Azula but-"

" Prefer me ?! He completely hates me. I have no place in his so called heart! Azula has always been the better child! She was born lucky while I was lucky to be born. He wouldn't have a problem if the council tells him that he has to kill me because he will do it in a heartbeat!"

She looked shocked and she better. I left the house and went to the beach to calm myself a bit. I replayed everything and felt sorry about blowing up like that though.. if she hadn't been so nosey, this wouldn't have happened. I tried some breathing exercises that Uncle hadn taught me so I could calm down knowing that I have a small tempure. I heard someone was here and I saw Katara a few meters away from me. Why is she alway where I am? Ok calm down Zuko, she probably didn't see you. She was practiceing her waterbending. She lift her hands and as did the water. When she had the water in mid air, she frozed it. It was like if time was frozen. I decided to train a bit also. I was shooting fire balls at one side, did a fire kick, and when I was about to shoot out more fire to the other side... I saw that Katara was there. The fire ball went right towards her but she used water the block it.

" What the hell was that for!" She looked scared but mad.

" Sorry I didn't see you there! I.. was training and didn't hear you come. And lets get something straight. You can waterbend here, it's still fire nation territorie. We're lucky the beach is empty."

Her face softened and she didn't look all scared but still a bit mad.

" Look, I am sorry about earlier. It's just... I don't know... mentioning my father and all made me blow up I guess. I'd prefer not to talk about it though." That was the longest ' I am sorry I've ever made.

" Don't worry about it, if my father was like yours I'd also blow up like that."

She looked over to the ocean. The moon really brings out her eyes. It's not like I like her or anything but I couldn't help but look at her blue eyes. They were like two blue lights danceing. We walked back to the house and went to are seperate rooms. I closed my eyes and I was out like a light.

As I usally do, I rose with the sun and started an early training. I caught a good glance atthe sunrise.

" It's gourgeous, isn't it?"

I saw the waterbender watching the sunrise. Is she again following me? Looks like there's a stalker here. I thought watertribe people liked to wake up late. I was getting mad seeing her here inturrupting my training. But I notice something diferent about her. She looks like shes never seen the sunrise before.

" Oh, sorry if I disturbed you, it's just I woke up and tought of getting something to eat when I saw the sunrise and I was just amazed. You don't see sunrises like this at the south pole."

I rose and eyebrow curiously. " What do you mean?"

" You see, In the south pole it's usally cold and the sunrise or set do really... give any glow..or ... well you get me, but here with it being so warm and harmless it just looks... magical. you get it?"

I nodded but I didn't get at all what she was talking about but she was ' in a moment' so why ruin it? She left and I continued training. I was wondering what was she doing here. I mean, the kitchen is on the other side of where I am and this place isn't exactly where people get lost. I shrugged that off my mind and thought about uncle then Azula then... my father. I was so confused. Father must have sent like ten whole armys after us... but... he probabaly doesn't care about his worthless son and a water peasent that he was going to kill for being useless.

_Sorry for taking to long. This is my mom's laptop and she doesn't like to share:) Please review!_


	5. The Black Cliffs

_Hello viewers and visitors!Please forgive me if the story sucks and if it's to short. I am good with the plots but I struggle with the small details.I would love it if I get at least 10 reviews. Thanks WarriorServent and JustAnItalianLover for reviewing!_

Zuko's POV

I finished training and headed to the house. Katara left a while ago and said that she was going to buy more food or something. I didn't really pay attention to what she said, I was focusing on trying to get my firebending better. I don't know why but my fire bending is a little off lately. I entered the house and since I have some free time till Katara comes back I will just look around the house. I stopped at the attic door. I have never actually entered there before because Azula always told me that she kept her eagle hawk in there and it bites. She said if I ever told anyone she would send him to attack me. Azula always lies so a didn't really believe her but I didn't want to take any chances. I entered, it was small, had a bit of light, cob webs from not being cleaned all these years, crates full of stuff and cracks all over the corners of the room. I looked in the crate that has the word Zuko and it had pictures of me and clothing and some toys I had. In Azula's it had some cloths, books, pictures and the doll that uncle gave her while he gave me his duo swords. There was a crate with my dads stuff and another with my mothers stuff. I looked at my mothers stuff and found a picture of me and her when I was 7 years old. I took the picture and put it under my shirt. I saw a family picture of all of us together formally. I burned it not regretting what I just did. There shouldn't be any happy moments to remember and comparing them to now. Things will never change between my family, they don't even seem like a family to me!

I left the attic finding myself with Katara practically flying to the kitchen. When she finally reached the kitchen she drank a lot of water.

" What happened?"

" Lets just say that fire flakes aren't my thing and people from the fire nation don't give you free water." she said and continued drinking water.

I couldn't help but laugh. I was practically rolling on the floor. She just looked at me pissed off.

" How is this funny!"

" You... should have... seen the face... you had." I said still laughing.

She folded her arms and laughed sarcastically. " If you think that is funny then you will die of laughter when you see this!"

She unfolded her arms and waterbended. She turned the water in to ice cubes and put them down my pants! They were so COLD! I was jumping up and down yelping while my butt was freezing. Katara was no help at all since she caused this. She was laughing her butt off.

" Now that was funny!" I melted the ice till it turned to vapor.

I frowned at Katara but then smiled. The thing I like about her was that she doesn't back out a fight. Most people will just ignore or agree with me not fight back.

" Ok, ok you had your little revenge moment now I would like to know something. Do you know how to fight without waterbending?"

She shook her head.

" Since you aren't a good waterbender-" she punched my shoulder.

" Since you aren't a _master_ we should go over some basic training."

We when outside and I started to teach her how to correctly punch and kick, where the weak spots are and how to dodge attack. Good thing she is a fast learner because she got the hang of it in 20 minutes. We then looked at the map and decided to go to the Black Cliffs and camp out since it's inhabited, then we would go to Fire Fountain city as Lee and Sapphire. I know Sapphire sounds weird and it's not a Fire nation name but she wants to use it anyway. After being in Fire Fountain city we go to Shu Jing, Crescent Island and then we will go to Senlin Village which is in the Earth kingdom. From there we will plan the rest of the way. This is going to be a long trip so we emptied the bags and packed the only thing necessary. Money, blankets, food, water, gauze and a map. We left the beach house and headed to find someone who sells a small boat.

We walked around the markets by the piers in Ember's Island and found a guy named Mao who was selling a small boat like the size of a sail boat but a bit bigger and one room. It wasn't like I was expecting a Fire Nation boat made out of metal instead of wood and had a billion rooms. So I bought the boat and we were off in to the ocean. When we were about twenty meters away from shore I opened the map and found where the Black Cliffs where and to our luck is inhabited so we don't have to sneak around. Shit! I didn't bring a compass!

" What's wrong?"

" I... kind of... forgot... to bring a compass." I said quietly.

" Well.. just use the sun while it's still out." She said as if everyone knew that.

" What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes and took a breath.

" The sun comes out from the east and it sets at west. If you want to go north, east has to be on your right and west on your left. If you want to go south, west has to be on your right and east has to be on your left."

"Wow, who knew peasants knew much." She just looked at me with an angry face and looked away.

I turned the ship to go south.

Time was passing slowly and the only thing interesting was counting how many clouds passed by. Katara came with a bowl of rice and some vegetables.

" You should eat, people don't think straight on an empty stomach."

" But who will sail the boat?"

" I can!" She said proudly.

I smiled and almost laugh but I learned my lesson on laughing at her on Embers Island.

" Do you even know how to sail a ship?"

" No, but I guess if I turn left the boat will go left and if I turned right the boat goes right, right? And besides, if I need help your right there."

I was about to question her when she pushed me out of my spot and she shoved the bowl of rice to me and began sailing. She was actually pretty good, for a girl anyway. I finished my rice and took my spot back. She began practicing her bending and I notice the water she was bending wobbled a bit, then it sort of exploded and I was soaked.

" You should really get a waterbending teacher to help you." I was partly kidding because it's true. If you don't train well it's pretty much useless.

" I am sorry to say but the south pole is a bit scarce of waterbenders."

" Oh, sorry." She turned back and stared at the ocean.

By sundown we arrived to the black cliffs and I have to admit that It was some view. I made a campfire while Katara organized the blankets to sleep in. We don't want to sleep in the boat because one, I don't want to spend no more time in that boat after that long and boring trip. Two, we don't want to sleep in the same room. We had some roast duck left over so I heated it up and we were eating it. Things were pretty awkward from the silence.

" So... um... the view is great isn't it."

" Yeah, I guess."

Katara looked like she was thinking of something else to say. Since talking was better than passing a awkward and boring moment.

" Have you ever played differece and similarities?"

" No, how do you play?"

" We must try to find differences or similarities about each other. Azula always wanted to play that game with me just to state our differences saying that she is better than me but I didn't really care since I'd rather play than playing ' burn Zuko's things'."

" Ok, you first."

" Um... your a girl and I'm a boy."

" Obviously, you... have golden-amber eyes and I have blue eyes."

" I have black hair and you have brown hair."

" I have a mocha like skin color and you have paleish skin."

" You have a flat nose and I don't."

" You bend fire and I bend water."

" I have a sister you have a brother."

" I am the youngest sibling and your the oldest sibling."

" I wake up early and you probably wake up late."

" Your royalty and I'm a... peasant."

I started to feel really bad. At first I thought of her as a peasant but now she's starting to grow on me.

" Sorry about that."

" It's ok, it's probably true anyway." She said quietly.

" That's not true. Peasants aren't as stubborn as you and don't fight back."

" Hey, I'm not stubborn your the one that's you.!"

" Then it must be a similarity we have because you definitley are stubborn."

She rolled her eyes.

" So, how is it in the south pole other than cold and white?"

" Well, we don't live in houses we live in ice globes and tents. There isn't a lot of plants and we don't really have vacations. We work all day long and there isn't a lot of people so you could say we are nearly extinct."

" Do you miss it there?"

" Other than the cold there and the warmth here , yes. I mostly miss the villagers, Gran Gran, Sokka and my dad."

" Who's Sokka?"

" He is my big brother and he is a person who really doesn't take anything seriously. You could say he's a clumsy goof." She started to smile but it failed, " I really miss him.".

She looked like she was going to cry. " I bet he misses you also." She smiled and I was almost gazing at her.

" What about your mom? Don't you miss her?" She flinched.

" Of course I do!...She.. Died when I was young."

Way to go Zuko! You really know how to make people feel better. Why do I have a big mouth!

" When me and Sokka where kids.. the fire nation came to find the last waterbender."

" You."

" Yes... me and Sokka were playing in the snow until we saw black snow. Sokka went to tell dad while I went for mom. I entered the tent and saw a fire nation guard in there with my mom. I could see the coldness and hatred in his eyes. She told me not to be scared and to go get dad. When me and my dad were almost there I heard her say that she was the last water bender and I also heard a scream... I opened the tent and I saw.."

She stopped and looked down. She was about to cry. She looks so innocent but she has been through so much. I hug her and I ignored the fact that I was mildly blushing. She stiffened at first but then she hugged back. We pulled back and she touched her necklace.

" This is the only thing that is left from her... I should have stayed in the tent with her! How am I so stupid!

I was feeling very guilty for asking about her mom. People say I'm not very social but if I get in a good conversation you'll think I was born with a shovel in my mouth.

" That's not true Katara. You were young and did what you were told. I bet that she would be proud to have had a daughter like you." She looked at me and smiled.

" I never really told anyone about her and I don't know why I told you. I guess we trust each other more than we think."

" If you want, I could tell you how I got my... scar." She perked up.

" You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

" It's ok, you told me about your mom so it's only fair if I told you a story about how I got my scar." She straighten her back and got ready to listen to me.

I took a breath not knowing again why I'm telling her this. I started telling her the story as if it were yesterday.

" It happened three years ago when I was thirteen. My uncle let me join him in a meeting. It was all that I wanted and I was excited. At the meeting, the councilmen and my father were agreeing on something I didn't think was fair to anyone and I sort of spoke out when I wasn't suppose to. Because of it I was challenged to an Agni Kai which is like a fire bending duel. I thought I was going to fight a general and I knew that I could beat him so I accepted. When the fight began I found out that I was suppose to fight with my father instead of the general. I begged my father forgiveness but he didn't listen to me and said this was a way to teach me respect. He punched me in the face with his fist was on fire. That's how I got my scar." I finished and as I expected Katara looked horrified. Remembering that made me shake a bit. It was the scariest moment of my life.

" How could a father do that to his own son! That man must be a fucking monster to do that to his own son his own flesh and bones he is a- oh, sorry no offence."

" None taken."

Katara's POV

I can't believe that his own father would do that to him! If my father would want to ' teach me respect' then he will have another thing coming. I don't no why but I just want to punch something so bad. Fire Lord Ozai is a worst father than he is leader! To think that I hated him, now I absolutely loath him! I wanted to go and tear him piece by piece then sew him again only to tear him up again. I scared myself for actually think those thoughts but it's true. I looked at Zuko with a shock face and furious but pity eyes. No wonder people think he is a jerk or why he treats people with no respect. His father made him in to what he is. He is a guy who hides his feelings hoping that if he ignores them the pain will go away. Before I thought it through, I hugged him with all my strength. I didn't care I my cheeks were as red as a tomato.

" What are you doing?"

" I never knew someone could have so much pain in his life like mine, you tend to don't care about anything when your opinion can be the most important of all. You need someone to help you to be there for you. You need a person to be your friend... and that person will be me." Forget my cheeks now my face was like a tomato. He hugged back.

" Thank you." He and I pulled back.

" But I'm not the only one who needs a friend."

I looked at the sky, it was already dark.

" I think it's time to go to sleep."

" Yeah your probably right, we need to get up bright and early tomorrow."

We each went in are separate spots and in a few minute Zuko was probably already asleep. I replayed everything that had happened. When I met Zuko, I thought he was a cold-hearted monster. But now, he is a boy or man trying to find happiness. I remembered his smile, I couldn't help but keep imagining it on and on.

_One hour later..._

An hour passed and I still haven't sleep, now I'm sure he is a sleep. Good thing he doesn't snore and definitely like his uncle. I didn't notice but I was just gazing at the moon admiring its beauty. It was a full moon, like Zuko said, waterbenders have more power with the full moon. I felt like it was pulling me or something. I got up, careful not to make any noise. To my suspicion, Zuko looks like a light sleeper. I walk to the end at a cliff not close to the edge but just enough to practice some bending. I wanted to see if it were true that waterbenders were more powerful with a full moon. I tried to make a big wave of water. After a few tries I finally got the hang of it but was not satisfied. If only I had a teacher to show me some real waterbending moves.

" That was good for a bender who never had a teacher."

I screamed and through a bunch of water to who I found out to late that it was Zuko.

" What the fuck was that for!"

" So-sorry I didn't no it was you, you scared me half to death Zuko! Never do that to me again! Oh and sorry again." I waterbended his clothes dry.

" It's ok, I would have done the same thing." He gave me a smile.

Why does his smiles always make me feel like I have butterfly- moths in my stomach! As weird as I feel I can't stop thinking about him.

_So Katara is starting to have more feelings for Zuko than she should... interesting. I would like to ask you guys a favor also. If you guy would like to give me some names I could use for some characters because I have no idea what to name them. Thanks to all the people who gave this story a chance and read it even if you only ready the first paragraph. Please Review!:)_


	6. Leaving the city

_Hello people visiting my story! I would first like to say thank you to a guest for giving me and idea for my story even if you didn't mean to... but thanks anyway :) Sadly, I didn't get at least 10 reviews:( but at least some people did review and I would once again like to say thank you! I am still trying to reach up to 10 reviews though so please help a writer in need. I really need names for some characters like fire nation, earth kingdom or water tribe names. I am so sorry for taking so long. Anyways, hear is chapter 6 !_

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Katara's POV

I woke up by the sound of a baby koala sheep snuggled up next to my blanket. It was still dark out but I wasn't all that tired which was weird since slept five hours ago. I hope this won't affect my beauty sleep as Sokka would say. I wonder were he would be right now? Probably chewing on some meat right now. Sometimes he is a really messy eater, I could see his face covered in sauce. Though he is a very annoying person I still miss him.

I looked around and notice something weird in Zuko's blanket. It had a wobbly shape. I uncovered the blanket and I saw a pile of grass with a small note.

_Katara,_

_If you find this note and are wondering where an I then don't worry, I am just taking care of some business._

, _Zuko_

I read the note over and over again. What business could he possibly taking care of if there is practically nothing. I froze in my spot. What if he abandoned me here! It makes perfect sense I mean even if we trust each other it was noticeable that we still hated each other. Also, we are in a place with no people NO PEOPLE which is a great place to abandon someone. And I couldn't forget that the small ship was nowhere to be found! I almost cried thinking about him leaving me but my sadness quickly turned to anger. I saw the he left foot prints but didn't go toward the ship so he must still be here. Though the prints were so hard to see, I new they were made not long ago so he is close.

I barely followed the foot prints since it should be easy to find him here. A couple of minutes passed and still no trace of him. I went through a big bush but quickly stayed in there. I saw Zuko close by with some objects in front of him. I peeked closer and saw that there was flowers. two candles and a picture of a lady. He was bent down, I guess he is doing some sort of ceremony for a lost one. I stayed in the bush not wanting him to hear me and interrupt him. I couldn't make out the words he was saying.

It looked like he was finishing up so I decided to leave quietly. I headed back where we camped and saw a boar-q-pine sleeping on my blanket. I didn't want to wake him up and expect spikes all up in my hair so I bended warm water under him and carefully lift it a couple meters away to a nice comfy spot. I dried my blanket and went back to sleep.

I woke up by the warm rays from the sun, seeing what once was a dark blue sky now was light blue. I got up and saw Zuko eating some left over rice. I went to my bag to get some of my own since I woke up starving. I sat next to Zuko.

" So, do you know what happened to the ship?" I asked with a slight angered tone.

Zuko looked around and I felt nervous about his answer. He smacked his forehead with his palm.

" Looks like some animal ate a rope and it sailed away." I nearly chocked on my rice.

" Does that mean we are STRANDED here!" He nodded.

What are we going to do! Nobody is living here and are food supplies is running short.

" What are we going to do now! Sooner or later we won't have any food left!"

" Calm down, I will think of something."

" Yeah great! Lets have the guy who lost our ship handle another problem!"

" Hey!, it was an accident and ' the guy who lost our ship' successfully saved you from execution!"

" Thank you for saving me but even if that happened we are probably being tracked down by the Fire Lord and end up dying worse than being executed!"

" At least I actually DID something! You are no help at all especially since you don't know how to bend!"

" I did tried to help telling you we should keep the ship on land but NO! The little prince Zuko doesn't listen to anyone but himself!"

" Well, if you weren't so stubborn all the time we would have already solved this problem!"

" Oh! So this is my fault!"

" Pretty much!"

" Look! If we keep on fighting we will never get out of here and there isn't exactly a food market here!"

Zuko sighed. " Your right,we should find a way to get out of here."

" Good."

So, how could we get out of an abandoned island? I looked around. There were some pieces of wood that could hold both me and Zuko and some supplies. I got the biggest piece and I took it to Zuko.

" We could use this as a float and use our bending to move faster."

He looked like he was going to say it was a bad idea but realized there was nothing better.

" Fine, prepare the supplies bags and get ready to sail."

I wanted to slap him but if we fight again we will never leave. I knew we couldn't take everything so I just took the left over food, water, a map and the blankets. I took a bit of gauze also. In five minuets we were on sea. Zuko fire bended to make the wood go faster, there were times where the wood caught on fire so I had to put it out. I tried to use the water to push us forward. Luckily it worked. Later, Zuko stopped bending and took a break.

" And you said I was no help."

" Whatever." I just smirked.

Minutes that seemed like hours passed. Zuko and I once and a while bend and the took a break the bend then took a break. That cycle kept going and going on. Zuko regularly check the map to see if we are going the right way while I look at fish in the water. Why am I wasting time on some fish anyway? I tried to find things to think about while I am here doing nothing at all. I was thinking about what I miss about the South Pole. Definitely not the cold, despite my hate toward the Fire Nation I prefer the weather there than in the South Pole. I miss the people even if there weren't many people, they loved and cared about each other more than all nations combined. I was interrupted from my thoughts when my stomach growled. I wasn't satisfied with what I had earlier. I looked in the bag of food and found a papaya and a small mango. I took the sweet mango rather than the disgusting papaya. How can people eat that stuff without having wanting to throw up? Zuko must have also been hungry because he took the papaya and started eating it. Surprisingly, the mango did the trick.

I looked off to sea and saw something weird. It was like a island with big gray clouds covering it.. wait island!

" Zuko! Look there is an island right over there!"

Zuko looked where I told him.

" That's Fire Fountain City, one where my father put a fucking statue of him self! Like that place doesn't have enough pollution." He huffed.

" What are thoughs big gray cloud?"

" That is smoke from the millions of factories from there."

Wow, I wonder if being Fire prince means that you must know everything about everywhere in the Fire Nation. I looked at the island one more time and I notice that there was a huge flame coming from it. Was the place burning!?

" Zuko, I think the island is catching on fire!"

" It's not burning it's just another perk to my fathers statue."

The Fire Lord must really like himself if he made a giant statue of himself that breaths fire. And to think he probably wasted millions and millions of gold coins.

" OK, when we get to Fire Fountain City you just let me do the talking alright." I just nodded. Lucky thing I have on Fire Nation clothing instead of my water tribe one but people will probably notice the big Koala sheep bite I got on on the Black Cliffs. We where almost to Fire Fountain and the closer we got the clearer I got to see the statue of Fire Lord Ozai and it wasn't a pretty sight to see.

We finally made it to the city but the people just ignored us as if it was normal to see someone wash-up from the see. We quickly went to a clothing shop. ( _I am bad at describing clothing so let's say Zuko has his normal clothes and Katara had her normal Fire Nation cloths.)_ Zuko looked normal in his cloths but I kind of felt uncomfortable wearing something that reveal more than necessary. Zuko just kept staring at me which made me blush a bit so I went to the clerk of the store. He looked like in his 50's or 60's but had plenty of energy left.

" Ahh, beautiful new clothes for a beautiful young lady! Though, I must say you would look ravishing in blue also."

" Thank you."

Then, Zuko came up to me with a small bag of money. The man looked at Zuko then towards me.

" This must be your husband I suppose! If you are here for your honeymoon than I suggest you go some where else like Ember's Island, it is beautiful this time of year."

" Oh.. no he isn't my husband he is just a good friend."

He looked like he wasn't totally convinced but then he just shrugged and gave us the price. I was surprised that these cloths cost so much but Zuko paid like it was nothing. We left to check out the place and I saw that people put out some stands which had gambling game where you either win or lose money. Zuko ignored all the people who were trying to get him to play but the was one who made him mad by calling him a chicken. Making a long story short, Dang ended up at the hospital because of an unknown mild burn. I looked around some more seeing children playing, mothers buying food, kids getting scammed by the games. Then, I found a wall that had the most wanted. I saw a girl just about two or three years younger than me on the wall. She looked more like from the Earth Kingdom than from the Fire Nation. She had a golden headband, black hair and her hair covered most of her face. I notice her eyes had a silver color so I guess she must be blind ( _Clearly you must all know who is on that wall.) _How can a sweet and innocent be one of the most wanted. She is blind and probably wondering of somewhere helpless and scaried. I saw another picture but it was ripped up so I only saw he had big grey eyes and something blue on his head. The words said ' atar Aang'. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I quickly turned around almost smacking the person. It was Zuko.

" Whoa." He put his hands up with a bag of apples. " Don't worry it's just me. Come one, let's go-." He stayed frozen and stared at the wall of wanted people. I saw where he was looking at and I couldn't help but also freezing in my spot as well. On the wall was a picture on Zuko and I. Zuko quickly ripped the two pictures and throwed them away.

" He's looking for us, tomorrow we must get going." I just nodded in agreement.

Zuko's POV

Father is looking for us and I started to worry. It will be easy for somebody to reconize my scar but how could I blame them, It covers my left ear and eye so it is pretty visable. Tomorrow we must leave immedietly. I looked at Katara and I remember what she said earlier to the clerk and for some reason made me sad a bit. We then were discussing that if we should find a hotel to stay in but it ended up with us sleeping outside in case anyone in the hotel reconizes us from the wall. We camped on a hill where nobody can see us but we can. By the time we finished, it started to darken. I train double since I missed a training session while we were finding a way to come here. Katara left to go see some more of the place and later she came back with a man not so far from her. She came also with another bag of apples but with other fruit also. The man was almst behined her. He looked like her was from the Earth Kingdom. Katara went to look for something in the other bags. The man looked tired and hungry. Even though I never knew the guy, I offered him an apple. He took it and bowed to me. When I was young I used to have a friend I met when mother took me to the market. I was lost which was odd since a lot of guards were with me and mother, I found a boy named Yohan. He helped me find my mom but before I left to go with her, Yohan asked if I had an apple he could have. I ask why he couldn't just buy one. He then showed me the poor part of the city. It was a sad moment at that time. I gave them all the money I had which surprised them, I told Yohan that I was the prince. Since then we were great friends. He would sometime be able to pass the guards and secretly visit me since I thought my father would never let us be friends. He would always tell me storys and legends like the one of the painted Lady and others. He was like two years older than me so I always looked up to him as an older brother. Then time passed and he stopped visiting me. I went to the poor part of town and asked the people that lived there but they said that Yohan disappeared a week ago leaveing no trace. Since then when ever I see a homeless person I secretly give them money or food know Yohan would probably be proud of me.

I saw the old man eat the apple slowly. I turned over to Katara and asked who that man was. She told me she didn't see any man. I turned around and he was gone! Katara thought I probably imagined him and I was almost sure of it too until I saw he left two footprints from where he was standing. I looked for more but there wasn't any more around. It looked like I was just staring into midair. I just stood there until I notice that Katara was right infront of me.

" Zuko? Are you ok?"

I blinked a few times." Uhh... yeah... I'm ok."

" Ok.. Come and help me make the fire."

I turned around but looked back still seeing nothing there. I felt a cold shiver going down my spine.

_The next day..._

Today we were going to leave Fire Fountain City and head for Shu Jing. We left to a forest were no one can see us leave. We were walking for like 36 minutes and then the ground was shakeing. It didn't sound like an earthquake. The stomping grew and birds were flying away. Then a huge animal popped out of nowhere. It was a big and furry beast with a star like nose. There was a lady riding it and she had a whip. The lady was headed right for us! She told something to the big beast and it stuck out it's long tongue and launched it toward us . We quickly dodge it but it kept attacking. I quickly dodge all it's attack, the lady jumped off and headed towards Katara. I shoted three fire balls to the beast, it dodge the first two but the third hit it's leg slowing it down. Before it could recover I look for Katara who was fighting with the lady. Katara was throwing punches but the lady kept going to the opposite side. The lady tried to kick Katara but she ducked before she could get hit. Katara water whip the lady but she had a whip of her own. While watching Katara, I didn't notice that the beast launched it's tongue at me. I tried to dodge it but it slightly touched my foot and I cuoldn't feel my body except for my face. I looked at Katara.

" Katara, don't get hit by that beasts toungue or ti will par-" It was to late and Katara was down.

The lady came and tied us both. She just smirked at us.

" You can never beat a girl and her shirshu."

" Look lady, I don't care if a million beasts came and beated us! What the fuck are you doing!" I sceamed/told her.

" First of all, my name is Jun one of the best bounty hunter around and this ' beast' is named Nyla."

" We don't care what you fucking name is! Why have you captured us.!"

She rolled her eyes. " Fine, just don't sceam like that or you will scare your girlfriend."

" She is not my girlfriend and don't change the subject!" If I could feel my body I would have firebended her butt out of here.

" Don't worry, you'll find out as soon as they get here."

They? Who are they? Katara gave Jun a death glare but she just ignored it.

" Why did you capture us? Are you crazy?"

" If working for complete strangers who I know nothing about but promise good money is considered crazy, then yes."

A couple of minutes pass and I think I could feel one arm.

" You know, when I get the feeling back in my arms I'll burn these ropes."

" Oh, don't worry I will have Nyla paralize you every 5 minutes." She looked at Nyla and patted her back twice. Nyla whipped both me and Katara. Lucky we couldn't feel anything because the way we got whipped looked painful.

Half an hour passed and nothing happened. Jun jumped off of Nyla and was headed somewhere.

" I'm headed to the bar to get a quick drink. Nyla will keep a watch on you so don't try anything funny. Coming back in twenty minutes." She left.

Katara's POV

Is that person crazy! Who would leave hostages alone with an animal taking care of them. Well, Nyla looks well trained. I looked at Zuko and I notice he was moving his fingers but then Nyla shot at us again. Zuko yelled and fire came out of his mouth.

" Zuko! Calm down we need to concentrate on how to get out of here."

" Good luck trying to solve that problem."

I rolled my eyes. " Let's see... back in the South Pole, one of my Gran Gran friends used to tell me was that if you want to take down an enemy then you must find it's weak point."

I looked towards Nyla trying to find a weakness. I noticed that Nyla had small eyes or.. none at all, so that must mean that she has poor I sight. How can she guide herself? When ever she walks, her nose it always twiching or sniffing. My eyes lite up. Of course! She must be useing her sense of smell to find her way around.

"Zuko! I notice that Nyla finds her way around by her sense of smell! If we create some sort of... perfume or something than we could confuse her and escape." Zuko gave me a smile, I started to feel nevous. My smile started to disappear.

" We have a problem though."

Nyla shot at us again. "That would be the problem."

" Can you bend without useing your arms?"

"I can barley bend WITH my arms."

" A no could have been fine."

I saw that Jun came back with a cup of beer almost full so she probably drank more than just one cup but was completely sane. She chugged it down easily and through the cup somewhere.

" Men never learn that I'm the best." I looked at her discustingly.

She looked around like if she was expecting someone. Nyla hit us again and Jun just patted her back.

" They are still not here?"

" Who is still not here?"

I heard that some men where coming. I turned to Zuko than at Jun who turn from a bored face to an eager face. Jun looked at me.

" You are about to find out."

_I am so sorry I took a long time but better late than never. Thanks for all though's who had reviewed and viewed my 's who want to see the next chapter then please review!_


End file.
